csofandomcom-20200223-history
Python Desperado
|altername = *Buff Python *Desperado *【永恒】Python (China) *王牌左輪 (TW/ HK) |type = Pistol |source = Top 50 Decoder |price = $1500 |zombiez = 24 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = 90% |recoil = 6% |rateoffire = 90% |weightloaded = -5% |knockback = 8% / 27% |stun = 80% |magazine = 7 / 200 *+6: 10 / 200 |fire = Full-auto |ammotype = .44 Magnum |reloadtime = 0.7 seconds |addon = |used = Human |variant = |system = desperado |game = CSO }}:For the original version, see Python. Python Desperado is a pistol in the Transcendence Series. Overview :This item can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder. This is a modified version of the Colt Python and the Single Action Army with 7 rounds of .44 Fast Draw each. This revolver uses special magnum bullets that are quickly fired with the fanning technique. It is automatically reloaded upon drawing the other paired pistol. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Allows hit-markers function. Advantages *High damage *High accuracy *Low recoil *High rate of fire *Very short reload time *High spare ammo *Fast movement speed *Instant draw when switched **Can be switched back and forth between the two pistols extremely quickly Disadvantages *Low magazine size *Easily runs dry *Expensive in matches Release date *South Korea: 20 April 2017. *Taiwan/Hong kong: 25 April 2017. *China: 26 April 2017. *Japan: 26 April 2017. *Indonesia: 6 September 2017. *CSN:Z: 11 October 2017. Tips *Use left click to fire the man version while right click to fire woman version. *Its ammo can run dry quickly if the user doesn't conserve ammo. *Use to knock zombies back and to stun them. *Since this weapon has excellent stats, this is very suitable on all modes. Comparison to Crimson Hunter Positive * Lighter (-5%) * Higher damage (+2) * Higher accuracy (+23%) * Higher spare ammo (+100) * Shorter reload time (-2.8s) * Higher rate of fire (+23%) * Low recoil (-14%) * Cheaper (-$300) Neutral * Same stun power in both modes * Same buff effect if in possession * Can be enhanced Negative * Harder to obtain * Easily runs dry (If the user doesn't conserve ammo) * Lower magazine size (-23) * No throwable grenade Gallery Python Desperado= desperado woman idle.png|Woman view model desperado man idle.png|Man view model desperado woman run.png|Woman running desperado man run.png|Man running File:Desperado_worldmodel.png|World model Python Desperado world model.png|Ditto desperado korea.jpg|Korea poster File:Desperado_yuri_korea.jpg|Ditto File:Desperado_japan.png|Japan poster File:Desperado_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Desperado_yuri.jpg|Yuri with Python Desperado Desperado yuri.png|Ditto File:Desperado_screenshot.jpg|Unique muzzle flare desperado hud.png|HUD icon 2017_0513_1653_40_0.jpg|Obtained from Premium Top 50 Decoder Desperado_SS_Man vision.jpg|In-game screenshot, man version Desperado_SS_Woman vision.jpg|Ditto, woman version Desperadonb.png|No background icon Firing sound Reload sound File:CSO China Trailer - Python Desperado, Thunderbolt 6, Dragon Glaive 6 File:CSO Python Desperado Game Play(New Weapon) File:CSO_CSN_Z_Weapon_Review_Python_Desperado_vs_Desert_Eagle_Crimson_Hunter |-| Python Desperado Expert= Pythonmale_6.png|View model Man Pythonfemale_6.png|View model Woman Desperado_6nb.png|No background icon Trivia *This weapon uses the fanning technique - a revolver shooting technique where the shooter holds the trigger while hitting the hammer repeatedly with the other hand. *This is the first akimbo Transcendence Series weapon. *The word "DESPERADO" can be seen on both pistols' models. **A man's face can be seen on the black pistol, while the woman face can be seen on the white one. **The glowing red ball on the left pistol is similar with M4A1 Dark Knight and AWP Elven Ranger. *This is the first weapon to have a running animation. The animation will play when the W key is held, regardless if you are moving against a wall/corner. *This is the first pistol that is lighter than wielding a knife. *This is the first secondary weapon in the Transcendence Series that isn't based on any of the classic Counter Strike weapons. *This is the second weapon which has highest spare ammo in Zombie Infection modes, with 500 as opposed to 300. *Despite the model is based on the Python, the Python in reality does not have a .44 Magnum variant. *Unlike other Transcendence Series weapons, this weapon does not have an idle sound. *When enhanced, its magazine size is extended to 10, causing a model issue. Category:Weapons Category:Pistol Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:High accuracy weapons Category:Transcendent (Grade)